Exemplary embodiments herein generally relate to a vehicle roof, and more particularly to a rise-up, two-panel panoramic roof for a vehicle that is configured to lift or raise up into various open positions rather than sliding back.
Currently, there are several different versions of a panoramic roof assembly for a vehicle, and typically, there are two different options in terms of functionality. The first option has a fixed main glass panel which serves only to allow more light into the passenger cabin. The second option is a tilt and slide roof system. With this tilt and slide system, the main glass panel can either be tilted up for ventilation or be slid rearward over/under a body structure to provide for an open feeling. Neither known option is configured to allow a separate sliding panel member, such as a sliding rear hatch of the vehicle, to slide underneath the main glass panel in a slide open position.